


Anyway, Here's Wonderwall

by Alphabees



Series: Prompts, Ficlets, Drabbles. [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And you know what? So do I, Enemies to Lovers, Ficlet, Kurt Hummel says Fuck you Liam Gallagher, M/M, Of course Sebastian is a high schooler with his own Alexa, One Shot, Song: Wonderwall (Oasis), They're both at Dalton, Tumblr Prompt, Why is that a tag on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphabees/pseuds/Alphabees
Summary: For the AU + Trope + Prompt gameSoulmate!AU + Enemies to Lovers + "Alexa, play Wonderwall."
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Prompts, Ficlets, Drabbles. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776796
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	Anyway, Here's Wonderwall

“Alexa,” says that voice. That dreaded, cursed, abominable voice.

Kurt can’t see him smirking because he refuses to look, but he can feel it. He always can.

Sebastian _fucking_ Smythe is laying face up on the couch, directly in front of his own in the common room, taking up space and exuding smarm. Those are his strongest talents by far, according to Kurt - he’ll never budge on that no matter how many amazing numbers Sebastian choreographs. 

They’re the only two people still up - everybody else has retired to their dorms for the night, but Kurt has an English paper to finish before the next morning and Sebastian showed up a little while ago, announcing his plans to test out his new ‘toy’. Kurt knows for a fact that his real intentions are to be a royal pain.

That ‘toy’ turned out to be an Alexa, which sits proudly on the table between them and has been filling the room with song after song for a while now. The giddy grin that spread across Sebastian’s face when it first responded to them is still floating around in Kurt’s mind, distracting him far too easily from his analysis of The Taming of the Shrew. Kurt must be tired if that’s what he’s thinking about.

The first few songs were tolerable, enjoyable enough for Kurt to hum along in some instances, which kept Sebastian from pestering him throughout. That was all fine and dandy until he decided on _that_ song.

It is, by far, the worst mainstream pop song to ever infiltrate Kurt’s consciousness. The lyrics are whiny, the melody is predictable in the most boring way possible, and Liam Gallagher calling his band ‘the new Beatles’ earned himself a spot on Kurt’s personal list of unforgivable artists. If Sebastian ever somehow releases a studio album he’ll be on that list too, because if this is the kind of song he listens to on loop, it must be the kind of song he’d make. The wretched song has played over and over and over too many times for that to not be the case.

(Okay, it’s been about 20 minutes in real-time, but that’s beside the point.)

It’s not funny, no matter how much Sebastian’s shoulders shake with laughter, and it’s not even original - the third time it played Kurt called him a half-bit John Mulaney, but all Sebastian responded with was a formal invitation for Kurt to bite him. Naturally, he declined.

That’s why, when he hears Sebastian say that name again he stands up, determined to stop him in his tracks. Before he can let the words ‘play Wonderwall’ leave his mouth, Kurt leans over the table and covers Sebastian’s hand with his mouth. 

Kurt is scowling, and he opens his mouth to remind him that his device will work just fine in his dorm, but the words don’t come out.

He’s dizzy. The room whirls around him, slow, then fast, then slow again, and all Kurt can do is stay upright. He can barely manage that with the deep, warm rush spreading through his body, starting beneath his palm and travelling everywhere it can reach within him. It washes over every inch of his skin, passing every last nerve and vein until it consumes him. Suddenly his head hurts and he leans back, landing back on the couch with a soft thud he can’t hear, not with the world stuttering on its axis.

When he shuts his eyes tight, everything but that gentle heat ebbing and flowing out from his palm stops. A few seconds pass, and when he hears a soft groan from Sebastian, he slowly opens them again.

Everything is different.

Even his own mind can’t think of a way to describe how different it is, but he knows exactly what’s happening. He knows what they are - reds, greens, blues, oranges, purples, yellows, and the infinite names of infinite hues he’s yet to experience, but he doesn’t know which is which just yet. 

It’s his first time seeing colour because it’s the first time he’s ever touched the skin of his soulmate. 

Sebastian _fucking_ Smythe.

Kurt breathes in and out, looking frantically around the room to pick out as many shades as he can before Sebastian groans, and then all Kurt can do is stare at him. 

Sebastian’s covering his face with his hands, and Kurt can only wonder if he’s still feeling all of those sensations, if he’s just as dizzy, if everything is changing for him too.

His eyes are open when he lowers his hands, and as he bolts upright, Kurt isn’t sure what has him so transfixed - the colours in his eyes that he can’t yet name, or the panic. When they meet Kurt’s, wider than he’s ever seen them before, there’s a stretch of silence that makes him hold his breath.

Sebastian wets his lips, now equally focused on Kurt, and opens his mouth. Kurt braces for impact - some display of vehement disgust or denial, for the one rejection he’s been dreading his entire life. 

What Sebastian says is a million times worse than all the nightmares he’s had about the first thing his soulmate might say to him.

“Alexa,” Sebastian swallows thickly, still mesmerised. “...Play Wonderwall.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see another one of these ficlets, I'm still accepting asks for it! Anonymous or not, hit me with 'em if you feel like it.
> 
> https://alphabees-writes.tumblr.com/post/622206023872184320/au-trope-prompt-game - There's the post!


End file.
